


Tempest/Star Trek Crossover

by planet_plantagenet



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crossover, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, long fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planet_plantagenet/pseuds/planet_plantagenet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk & crew decide to investigate the strange gravitational readings coming from a planet they've never been to before. When they run into the starship Naples, crew members from both ships are transported down onto the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempest/Star Trek Crossover

[Enterprise Bridge]

UHURA: Captain, we’re getting a message from Starfleet.  
KIRK: Let’s hear it.  
UHURA: Apparently a planet in the vicinity of Polaris is giving off strange gravitational readings.  
SPOCK: Fascinating. I have read reports on this planet before. It has given off abnormal readings for approximately twelve years.  
UHURA: Yes… but apparently the forces have gotten a lot stronger recently.  
KIRK: Well, it’s nothing we can’t deal with! Sulu, full speed ahead!

[Naples Bridge]

BOATSWAIN: (looking at instruments) Huh. (to Alonso) I think you should come look at this, your highness.  
ALONSO: What is it?  
BOATSWAIN: The sensors are picking up really weird readings from a planet, bearing 238 mark 71.  
ALONSO: (freezes) Did you say… 238 mark 71?  
BOATSWAIN: Uh, yes I did….  
ALONSO: (to himself) No… that can’t be…. (to a servant) Alert Antonio immediately. Be on the lookout for more strange readings.

[Enterprise Bridge]

SULU: We’re at the site of the abnormal readings, Captain.  
KIRK: Full stop. Spock, I want detailed scans of the area.  
CHEKOV: Captain… there seems to be a ship within a light-year of here.  
KIRK: Really? What kind of ship?  
CHEKOV: I am not sure.  
KIRK: Uhura, hail them.  
UHURA: Opening hailing frequencies.  
(Alonso, Antonio & crew appear on screen. Antonio looks annoyed.)  
ALONSO: My name is King Alonso of Merak. And you are…?  
KIRK: Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. We’re curious about this planet that’s been giving off anomalous readings… surely you must’ve detected them.  
ANTONIO: (curtly) Of course we have. But it’s none of your business.  
ALONSO: (ignoring Antonio) Yes, we have. Unfortunately, this planet is under the control of Polaris—(glares at Antonio)—and they have proclaimed it forbidden territory.  
ANTONIO: For good reason! Do you even know what lives down there?  
KIRK: Whatever it is, I can assure you we’ve dealt with worse! Anyway, Starfleet Command—our superiors—have requested that we investigate—  
(Both ships shake violently. Communications is cut.)  
SPOCK: Captain, it would appear we are being pulled into an ion storm.  
KIRK: Engage warp engines!  
SULU: They won’t respond!  
(The ship shakes again. The lights dim. Scotty enters, and begins fiddling with the buttons near the back of the bridge.)  
SPOCK: The storm is draining power from the ship.  
KIRK: Evasive maneuvers….  
SPOCK: The ship is unresponsive.  
SCOTT: Captain! I’m detecting a transporter beam—  
(Suddenly, everyone is beamed off the bridge—except for Sulu and a couple relief officers.)  
SULU: What?!

[Planet surface – Forest]

(Kirk, Spock, Alonso, Antonio, Sebastian, and Gonzalo beam in.)  
SEBASTIAN: What?! Where are we?!  
SPOCK: (taking out his tricorder) It would appear we are on the planet.  
ANTONIO: UGH!!! No!!  
GONZALO: Don’t worry! Think about it—this is a chance to explore a new planet, one that we’ve never been to before.  
ANTONIO: No! You don’t get it! People like me can’t just come to this planet! (muttering) Stupid old man….  
(Sebastian snickers. Gonzalo turns to Kirk.)  
GONZALO: Ah, look, we have company! What is your name, good sir?  
KIRK: I’m Captain James T. Kirk. And you?  
GONZALO: I’m Gonzalo. Nice to meet you.  
(They shake hands. Sebastian is silently cracking up.)  
KIRK: (into comm) Kirk to Enterprise. (static) Kirk to Enterprise!  
SPOCK: It would appear our communications systems have been compromised by the ion storm.  
ALONSO: (into a kind of communicator) Hello? Are you receiving me? Alonso to Starship Naples, come in.

[Naples Bridge]

BOATSWAIN: We’re receiving you, your highness, but there’s a lot of interference.  
ALONSO: (on comm) How many of us were transported down to the planet?  
BOATSWAIN: It’s hard to say. Five, six… we’re not getting clear lifesigns.  
ALONSO: What about my son Ferdinand?

[Forest]

BOATSWAIN: (on comm) He’s not on the ship, that’s for sure. But I don’t seem to be getting any lifesigns… I’ll try…. (dissolves into static)  
ALONSO: Boatswain! Can you hear me? You’re breaking up!  
(Static. Gonzalo comes over and pats Alonso on the shoulder.)  
GONZALO: I’m sure he’s fine.  
ALONSO: (to himself, anxiously) This was Ferdinand’s first big mission….  
SEBASTIAN: (loudly and obnoxiously) Hmm, I bet one of the monsters of the planet ate him!  
ANTONIO: (his bad mood vanishing instantly) Yeah! Wow, that would be absolutely terrible, wouldn’t it?  
ALONSO: (covering his ears) Stop it!  
SPOCK: Your highness. It is very hard to scan for lifesigns on this planet. We have no way of knowing where your son is—  
KIRK: Spock, stop it! You’ll only make him feel worse!  
ALONSO: (sitting down on a stone) Oh, poor Ferdinand….  
GONZALO: Don’t give up! Come on! (hauls Alonso to his feet) We’ll look for him. Okay?  
ALONSO: Okay….

[Planet surface – Rocks]

(Uhura is walking around, scanning things with her tricorder. Suddenly, she spots Ferdinand sitting on top of a tall rock.)  
UHURA: (calls up) Hello?  
FERDINAND: (starts) Oh! Uh, hello!  
(He climbs down.)  
UHURA: Are you from the starship we hailed?  
FERDINAND: I expect so! I’m from the Starship Naples. And you?  
UHURA: The Enterprise.  
FERDINAND: How do you suppose we got down here?  
UHURA: I expect we were beamed. But the real question is… who did it? And why?  
FERDINAND: I’ve heard stories about this planet. They say Polaris exiles all of its criminals here. Maybe one of the criminals brought us down?  
UHURA: That’s certainly a possibility. But again, why?  
FERDINAND: I’m not sure.  
(While they’re talking, Miranda has been sneaking around the rocks, listening in on their conversation. She looks absolutely intrigued.)  
UHURA: Wait a second. I think I heard someone.  
(They turn around, and see Miranda.)  
MIRANDA: Uh… hi….  
FERDINAND: Whoa. You’re… you’re really hot.  
MIRANDA: Not really. I’m pretty cold, actually… but fortunately the storm blew over.  
UHURA: (to Miranda, extends her hand) I’m Lieutenant Nyota Uhura of the Starship Enterprise… what’s your name?  
MIRANDA: I’m Miranda….  
FERDINAND: Miranda! What a lovely name! I’m Prince Ferdinand.  
MIRANDA: (stares at both of them) Are you… humans?  
UHURA: Yes! Are you?  
MIRANDA: Of course… but, well, I don’t think I’ve ever seen another human, apart from myself and my father. (embarrassed) And you’re both really pretty….  
FERDINAND: (beaming) As are you!  
UHURA: Miranda, you mentioned your father. Does he live on this planet too?  
MIRANDA: Yeah! He’s called Prospero.  
UHURA: I’d like to meet him.  
MIRANDA: Okay!  
(She runs off. Ferdinand grins broadly, and follows, Uhura behind him.)

[Planet surface – Beach]

(Chekov and Scotty are sitting on a rock in the rain. Scotty is trying to repair their soaked communicators. Chekov is doodling in the sand with a stick, looking glum.)  
CHEKOV: Mister Scott, are you done yet?  
SCOTT: Not yet, lad! This’ll take a while to fix. The communicators are completely soaked through. And even if I could fix them, there’s no knowing whether or not we’ll be able to contact the Enterprise!  
CHEKOV: Fine. I’m going to go see if I can find some shelter.  
(He walks along the beach—and suddenly comes across a large sheet on the ground. There seems to be something under it. Chekov, curious, walks around it—and finds a green, webbed foot sticking out one end.)  
CHEKOV: Mister Scott! I’ve found something!  
(Scotty runs over. The two of them inspect the foot.)  
SCOTT: What kind of beast do you suppose this foot belongs to?  
TRINCULO: (muffled, from under the cloak) Hello? Is someone there?!  
CHEKOV: Hang on a second….  
(He pulls away the sheet. Trinculo peers up at them. Caliban scurries under the sheet again, muttering something about “stupid servants of Prospero, after me again”.)  
TRINCULO: Uh… who are you guys?  
SCOTT: I’m Lieutenant Scott; this is Ensign Chekov. What about you, lad?  
TRINCULO: I’m called Trinculo….  
(Chekov starts cracking up. Scotty frowns at him, then turns to Caliban, who is huddling under the sheet.)  
SCOTT: (to Caliban) Come out… it’s okay… we’re not trying to hurt you….  
(Caliban slowly pulls the sheet off himself, glaring at them. He has green skin and horns, and looks very alien. Trinculo jumps back.)  
TRINCULO: What the—?  
CHEKOV: What species is it?  
SCOTT: No idea!  
CALIBAN: You… you aren’t spirits, are you?  
SCOTT: No, of course not.  
CALIBAN: Argh! Stupid. Well then, if you’re not spirits, I bet you’re humans! Even worse! Ugh… just my luck….  
CHEKOV: Hey! What do you have against humans?  
(Stephano comes sauntering along, humming, flask in hand. He stops when he sees the four others.)  
TRINCULO: Stephano!  
STEPHANO: Trinculo!! My old buddy!  
(Trinculo runs up and embraces him.)  
TRINCULO: (speaking really fast) Oh. My gosh. You’re not going to believe this, Steph. We were just transported down to this planet! And then I met an alien! Like, a legit alien! (gestures wildly toward Caliban) And! He speaks English!  
STEPHANO: An alien, you say? Bet he’ll want a taste of my Romulan ale! (burps) It’s good stuff!  
CHEKOV: (scoffs) Romulan ale? That’s nothing! Just wait ‘til we contact the Enterprise—I’ll bring down a bottle of my vodka!  
SCOTT: Calm down, lad.  
STEPHANO: (to Caliban) Here, moon-calf! Want some real liquor?  
CALIBAN: Who are you calling moon-calf?! (sniffs his bottle) And are you trying to poison me or something? That smells awful!  
STEPHANO: Come on, just try it! (dumps some on Caliban’s face)  
CALIBAN: (after a second) Okay… that’s actually really good. Give me more.  
(He lunges for Stephano’s flask, but Stephano pulls it away.)  
STEPHANO: Whoa there! I’ve got more. Just follow me!  
(He starts to walk away, Trinculo at his heels. Caliban follows.)  
CHEKOV: Should we go with them?  
SCOTT: They’re the first humans we’ve met on this planet… guess it’s the best possibility at the moment!  
(The two of them follow suit.)

[Enterprise Bridge]

(Sulu is sitting, startled, at his station in the nearly-empty bridge. McCoy enters.)  
MCCOY: What the hell is going on?! Five of our people were just beamed down to that planet!  
SULU: I have no idea! Hang on, let me check scanners….  
MCCOY: Can you get a message through to them?  
SULU: No… it seems that some kind of forcefield is blocking our hails and scans.  
MCCOY: So you can’t get through to them?  
SULU: Unfortunately not.  
CREW MEMBER: Lieutenant, there’s an incoming message from the Starship Naples.  
SULU: On screen.  
(The boatswain appears on screen.)  
BOATSWAIN: Do you have any clue what’s going on?  
SULU: No! Five of our crew were beamed down to the planet!  
BOATSWAIN: Seven of our people are gone.  
SULU: Have you been able to contact them?  
BOATSWAIN: Only very briefly. I know that King Alonso is safe, but I don’t know about the others. I’m going to alert my superiors on Merak.  
SULU: That seems like a good idea. We’ll contact Starfleet Command.  
(The boatswain nods, and ends the commlink.)

[Prospero’s cell]

(Prospero is fiddling with a piece of alien technology that looks somewhat like a radio antenna. Enter Miranda, followed by Ferdinand. Prospero hastily stows his project in a drawer, and turns to Miranda.)  
PROSPERO: What is it now?  
MIRANDA: You know those humans you beamed down?  
PROSPERO: Yes, of course. (to Ferdinand) I’ve been expecting you. Sit.  
MIRANDA: (as Ferdinand sits) Dad? Can we keep him? Please?  
(Enter Uhura. Prospero, about to answer Miranda, looks at her and does a double take.)  
PROSPERO: And you are…?  
UHURA: Lieutenant Uhura, from the Starship Enterprise. I hear you’re called Prospero?  
PROSPERO: (to himself) But I only beamed down the crew of the Starship Naples… no one else….  
UHURA: Sir, I was beamed down to this planet against my will. Are you saying you’re the one who did it?  
PROSPERO: (to himself) But that means the transporter must be malfunctioning… (finally looking at Uhura) I’m sorry about all this.  
UHURA: So, can you beam me back up?  
PROSPERO: No, it’s not that easy… there’s the forcefield and all….  
UHURA: Hang on. We didn’t detect a forcefield….  
PROSPERO: (hurriedly) Never mind. (calls) Ariel?  
(Enter Ariel, an ethereal, androgynous alien who floats above the ground. Prospero leads them away from Miranda and Ferdinand. Uhura, curious, follows.)  
ARIEL: Yes?  
PROSPERO: Have you set up our little surprise for the king and his crew?  
ARIEL: (grins) All ready. But, master… there’s a bit of a complication.  
PROSPERO: Yes?  
ARIEL: There are two more beings with them, one human and one Vulcan. Should I lead them into the trap as well?  
PROSPERO: Ah yes, that was from a transporter malfunction. Go ahead.  
UHURA: Wait a second. What trap?  
PROSPERO: This young man Ferdinand—(gestures)—and his accomplices are from a planet that I’m not particularly friendly with. I plan to teach them a lesson.

[Forest]

(The six men are walking through the forest. Spock is attempting to rewire their communicators.)  
KIRK: Spock. Any news?  
SPOCK: Not yet, Captain.  
ANTONIO: Gah! We never should’ve come so close to this stupid planet!  
ALONSO: Wait a second. Is that a communications device?  
(Alonso gestures towards a clearing in the trees in which a large, futuristic-looking antenna is sticking out of the ground.)  
KIRK: It looks like one!  
(The six of them walk up to the device. Spock scans it with his tricorder.)  
SPOCK: Captain… this apparatus seems to be holographic.  
(Suddenly, the forest disappears, revealing that they are, in fact, inside a holodeck.)  
SEBASTIAN: A holodeck?!  
KIRK: Someone’s playing tricks on us. Everyone, be on the lookout.  
SEBASTIAN: You’re not the boss of me—!  
(Ariel appears, grinning wickedly.)  
ANTONIO: (leaps back) What the hell is that thing?!  
KIRK: Shut up! It looks like some kind of alien being.  
ARIEL: That is correct.  
GONZALO: It speaks!  
ARIEL: Indeed.  
ANTONIO: What do you want?  
ARIEL: Good question, Duke. Or should I say, former duke? ‘Cause you’re not meant to be the duke, Antonio. Remember your brother? Remember Prospero?  
ANTONIO: (blanches, whispers) Prospero….  
(The holodeck lights go out. Now all we can see are Ariel’s glowing yellow eyes. It’s very creepy. Alonso & co. look around wildly. Suddenly, at least fifty more pairs of glowing eyes appear around them. It’s a holodeck trick, yes, but it’s pretty scary.)  
ARIEL: Remember Prospero and Miranda! You banished them to this desolate planet! Do you know how hard it’s been for them? For us all?!  
KIRK: Spock! Do you have your phaser?  
SPOCK: Affirmative.  
(Kirk takes the phaser and shoots it at the panel that controls holographic projection. The eyes disappear. Ariel comes into view again, looking surprised.)  
KIRK: Can’t scare us now, can you? The holoprojectors are offline.  
ARIEL: I… I must report this to my master….  
KIRK: (points the phaser at them) You’re not going anywhere!  
ANTONIO: Kill it!  
SPOCK: That would be unwise. This is obviously an intelligent creature.  
ALONSO: Let me speak to it. (walks over to stand closer to Ariel) I don’t know who you are or what you want, but I know the name Prospero. If he is indeed alive, and living on this planet, I would very much like to speak with him.  
ARIEL: ...That can be arranged.  
KIRK: (to Alonso) Who is Prospero?  
ANTONIO: My brother… he was exiled here twelve years ago for dabbling in technology too dangerous for him to handle.  
SPOCK: Mister Antonio, I would argue that curiosity is not a punishable trait.  
ANTONIO: Did I mention it was dangerous technology?!  
ARIEL: (suddenly cutting in) Yes… very dangerous.  
GONZALO: The creature knows something about this technology! (gently, to Ariel) What’s your name, gentle creature?  
ARIEL: (curtly) I’m called Ariel. And, since I know you’re going to ask—no, I’m not about to spill all the secrets of my master to you.  
KIRK: Ariel. Has this Prospero enslaved you?  
ARIEL: ...Yes, you could say that. But, I owe him big-time!  
KIRK: Do you want to be free?  
ARIEL: Well… yeah, I do. Not that Prospero isn’t great, though. He is. Just I wish he could shut off the generator—  
(Ariel suddenly covers their mouth with their hands, as if they’ve said something wrong.)  
KIRK: Generator? What generator?  
ARIEL: (quickly) Never mind.  
SPOCK: (to Ariel) It would help us greatly if we were to know the location and purpose of this generator, since it seems you are not fond of it.  
ARIEL: I, uh, guess you could say that.  
KIRK: Well? What is it?  
ARIEL: I’m not at liberty to divulge that information.  
KIRK: (comes closer to Ariel) But you want your freedom, don’t you? And I bet this generator is getting in the way of that. We could help you….  
ARIEL: Um… well… I suppose you could, er, help me talk to Prospero about it?  
GONZALO: Of course! We’d be happy to!  
KIRK: (lowers his phaser) So, tell us about this generator.  
ARIEL: It powers a forcefield around part of the planet. Makes it so that no one can beam down without permission.  
ANTONIO: Ah, yes—I installed that myself. But it was only meant to keep Prospero from escaping the planet….  
ALONSO: But how is this forcefield keeping you from your freedom?  
ARIEL: Well… I’m actually an energy being. The forcefield traps me in this corporeal form, which is sort of uncomfortable for me. I mean, it’s bearable. But all I really want is for Prospero to turn off the generator so I can return to my original form.  
ANTONIO: Wait… Prospero can control the forcefield?!  
ARIEL: Yes, he figured out how to use it years ago.  
ANTONIO: Then why hasn’t he escaped?  
SPOCK: I would assume that it is because he has no means of escape.  
ARIEL: That’s correct.  
KIRK: It still makes no sense. If he deactivated the forcefield, he might have some means of communication with the rest of the galaxy. So why has he chosen to keep it up?  
ARIEL: The forcefield is essential to human life on the planet. Without it, the planet is uninhabitable.  
KIRK: Ah-ha! And he can’t deactivate the forcefield because he can’t leave the planet! (turns to Alonso) Your highness… would you be willing to let Prospero come back into your kingdom?  
ALONSO: Well… he did commit a pretty significant crime….  
ARIEL: I’ll take you to Prospero—you can talk it out with him!  
(Ariel opens the holodeck doors, and flies out. Everyone else follows.)

[Beach]

(The five of them—Scotty, Chekov, Stephano, Trinculo, and Caliban—are sitting on some rocks near the beach. They are all drinking Stephano’s ale. It’s around evening time, and the rain has stopped.)  
CHEKOV: Best Romulan ale I ever tasted!  
TRINCULO: Ditto! Where’d you get this, Steph?  
STEPHANO: I was in the kitchen when I was beamed down! Must’ve been holding some bottles! Can’t really remember well, though… heh! Bet the ale’s getting to my head!  
TRINCULO: (to Caliban) Hey, fishy! What do you think of it?  
CALIBAN: My name is NOT “FISHY”!  
TRINCULO: Okay then, Not Fishy! Do you like the ale?  
CALIBAN: Why… why must humans be so stupid….  
TRINCULO: (laughs) Can’t you take a joke?  
SCOTT: (to Caliban) Hey there, beastie, I don’t think I caught your name.  
CALIBAN: (rolls his eyes) Finally! I’m Caliban.  
STEPHANO: Much better name than Fishy! (laughs, slightly too loudly) Anyone want another drink?  
CALIBAN: Yes! Give it!  
(Stephano passes Caliban a bottle, and he drinks the entire thing.)  
SCOTT: Whoa there!  
CALIBAN: This. Is. Amazing. Can you replicate more of it?!  
STEPHANO: Yeah!! When we get back to the ship, definitely!  
CHEKOV: Oh yeah, I forgot about the ship! How are we going to get back to the Enterprise, Mister Scott?  
SCOTT: Dunno. Maybe we can find whoever’s in charge around here.  
TRINCULO: Yeah! (to Caliban) Hey Fishy—er, Caliban! You live here, right? Do you know how we could get back to our ships?  
CALIBAN: You’d have to speak to… hang on a minute…. (grins mischievously) Actually… you guys could help me with something.  
STEPHANO: We’re listening!  
CALIBAN: So, there’s this guy called Prospero who’s basically the self-proclaimed leader of the planet. I’m, uh, sort of his slave. He put this tracking device in my shoulder… (rolls up his sleeve to reveal a scar) In short, he really sucks and I want to get rid of him.  
STEPHANO: Those are fighting words! Get rid of him how?  
CALIBAN: Well, we kill him, of course!  
(Scotty and Chekov exchange a glance.)  
SCOTT: Lad, I’m sure this Prospero’s a meanie, but we can’t just kill him.  
CALIBAN: Why not?! Do you know how awful he is? I made a stupid mistake a couple years ago, and he hasn’t let me hear the end of it! He treats me like crap! We have to kill him!!  
SCOTT: Whoa, slow down. I’m sure there’s a reason behind it all—what did you do?  
CALIBAN: None of your business!  
STEPHANO: Hey! What if we found a way to get off the planet, and then just took you with us?  
CALIBAN: No no no! That won’t work! Remember, I’ve got a tracking device? We need to kill him! (suddenly remembers) Hey… he also has a daughter, called Miranda. She’s really pretty….  
CHEKOV: (perks up) Go on….  
SCOTT: (to Chekov, playfully) Shut up.  
CALIBAN: Well, after we kill Prospero, one of you could marry her! King and Queen of the planet, huh?  
STEPHANO: Hell yeah! Sounds pretty good to me!  
TRINCULO: Ew, no, Stephano. You don’t even know her!  
STEPHANO: (takes another swig of ale, burps) Ah, whatever! (stands, slightly shaky) So, Caliban, what’s the plan? Hehe, that rhymes….  
CALIBAN: Well, obviously we’re going to have to do it while he’s sleeping. Maybe we could electrocute him. Or we could always just bash him in the head.  
TRINCULO: That’s disgusting! (to Stephano) Why are you listening to him?!  
STEPHANO: Shut it, Trinculo!  
(Trinculo glowers at him and moves down to sit next to Scotty.)  
SCOTT: (to Trinculo) He’s just drunk, lad. Some people get violent when they’re drunk.  
TRINCULO: I know… but he’s not usually like that….  
CHEKOV: (to Caliban) Look. I bet we could find a way to, well, free you without having to kill this Prospero guy.  
CALIBAN: Ugh! You just don’t get it! It’s not just me—it’s the planet too! And Ariel! He’s messing up everyone’s lives!  
SCOTT: What do you mean?  
CALIBAN: He’s got this forcefield around part of the planet that makes it human-habitable. But do you even know what that does to the environment?! All this oxygen in the atmosphere is killing off the some of the native wildlife! See, Prospero doesn’t care about anyone except himself.  
CHEKOV: Well, all we need to do, then, is turn off the forcefield. Easy.  
CALIBAN: No, it’s not easy! It’s telepathically linked to Prospero’s thought patterns or something. If Prospero dies, the link is broken.  
CHEKOV: Couldn’t we convince him to turn it off?  
CALIBAN: There’s no way he’s going to do that! If he does, the planet will become uninhabitable for him! Don’t you see? We have to kill him! (to Stephano) They’re not listening. Let’s go.  
STEPHANO: Lead on, fishy!  
(Caliban storms away, Stephano drunkenly following.)  
CHEKOV: Ugh. That Caliban guy is not exactly the friendliest of aliens.  
SCOTT: Agreed! (turns to Trinculo, who is sitting on a rock, looking glum) You okay, lad?  
TRINCULO: (sniffing) I thought me and Stephano were friends! But he just left to go kill someone! I can’t believe he would do that!  
SCOTT: Don’t worry, I doubt he even knows what he’s saying. He’ll probably pass out before they get halfway there, judging by the amount of ale he had….  
TRINCULO: (crying) I just wanted him to like me! But he just treats me like an inferior, like everyone else does!  
SCOTT: (awkwardly pats Trinculo on the back) You know what, I think you’ve had a bit too much to drink as well.  
CHEKOV: Aren’t we going to go shut down that forcefield?  
SCOTT: (stands) Good idea! I don’t believe all that hullabaloo about “telepathic linking”... just let me get into the bolts and wires of the generator, and I’ll have it down in no time!  
(Trinculo slowly stands, still sniffing. Scotty and Chekov start to walk into the forest, supporting Trinculo.)

[Prospero’s cell]

(Uhura is walking around, scanning some of Prospero’s gadgets with her tricorder. One of them is large and looks very futuristic. It’s humming. Miranda suddenly runs in, and Uhura quickly turns away from the machine.)  
MIRANDA: Uh… Lieutenant? Sorry for interrupting you, but, uh, I’m in need of some advice, I guess.  
UHURA: Sure! What’s up?  
(They sit on Prospero’s couch.)  
MIRANDA: So, I really like Ferdinand. And he wants me to marry him! But is that a good idea? I mean, I want to marry him too, but it just seems so sudden! You know what I mean? And I don’t even know much about marriage anyway!  
UHURA: Well, just because you love someone doesn’t mean you have to marry them.  
MIRANDA: Wow, really?!  
UHURA: Definitely!  
MIRANDA: Okay… that’s great!  
UHURA: Yeah! What I would suggest is getting to know him better. Talk and hang out with him, and then maybe when you’re both ready you can get married.  
MIRANDA: Alright—I’ll definitely go talk to him!  
(Miranda stands and exits. Enter Prospero, looking troubled.)  
UHURA: (stands, to Prospero) While you were out, I took the liberty of examining your forcefield generator.  
PROSPERO: What—? But… you shouldn’t have been able to access it….  
UHURA: You’re right; I couldn’t. But from what I could access, it seems that your forcefield is preventing anyone from beaming on or off the planet, or getting messages through.  
PROSPERO: (disgruntled) That is true. But it wasn’t my idea. The forcefield was installed by my brother, Antonio, in an attempt to keep me on the planet. It regulates the atmosphere of the planet, along with other aspects, making part of the planet habitable to humans. If I turn it off, we all die.  
UHURA: Ah. But then why would you beam down the crew of the Starship Naples?  
PROSPERO: Revenge, of course! When I deactivate the forcefield, they’d die!  
UHURA: Revenge, eh? Then what would you do? Steal their starship and get off the planet?  
PROSPERO: Precisely.

[Forest, near the beach]

(Scotty, Chekov, and Trinculo are walking through the forest, looking very tired.)  
TRINCULO: You were right… I had way too much to drink… I don’t know how much further I can go without passing out!  
CHEKOV: (stops suddenly) Hang on a sec….  
SCOTT: What is it, lad?  
CHEKOV: Caliban wants to turn off the generator, right?  
SCOTT: Yes, and kill Prospero—  
CHEKOV: But if the forcefield goes down, the planet becomes uninhabitable! Caliban isn’t just trying to kill Prospero—he’s trying to kill all of us!  
(He starts running. Scotty follows, pulling Trinculo behind.)

[Prospero’s cell]

UHURA: I’m sorry, but that’s a poorly thought-out plan. How would you get onto the starship? And what would you do once you got back to your home planet?  
PROSPERO: I’d become the Duke of Polaris once again.  
UHURA: How do you know they’d listen to you and accept you?  
PROSPERO: They’d have to! Antonio—the current duke—would be dead, and I’d be the next in line!  
UHURA: Perhaps. But are you sure you’re prepared to kill your own brother?  
PROSPERO: You don’t know how evil he is!  
UHURA: Is that so? Well, as far as I know, he hasn’t killed anyone. How far are you prepared to take this revenge thing? Would you really kill everyone on this planet? Your crewmates? My crewmates?  
(Prospero pauses, conflicted. But just at that moment, Scotty, Chekov, and Trinculo burst in.)  
SCOTT: Are you Prospero?  
PROSPERO: Yes, but who—  
TRINCULO: (very fast and loud) Caliban is planning to kill you and he’s going to shut off the generator and I think that’s probably a good idea but it’s really bad that he’s trying to kill you and he’s also going to kill everyone else too so you probably should know that!!  
(Pause. Prospero raises an eyebrow at the three of them.)  
PROSPERO: Who are you?  
SCOTT: (notices Uhura) Lieutenant! I must say, I’m very glad to see you!  
UHURA: (to Prospero, gesturing to Scott and Chekov) These are two of my crewmates.  
TRINCULO: And I’m Trinculo!  
PROSPERO: What did you say about Caliban?  
CHEKOV: He wants to kill you!  
PROSPERO: Of course he does. He’s wanted that for a long time. I’m just surprised he had the courage to actually try and go through with it.  
SCOTT: He also told us about the generator—  
(Kirk bursts in, closely followed by Ariel and the rest. Everyone stops, staring at each other. There’s a slightly awkward silence.)  
ARIEL: I, um, I’m sorry, master….  
PROSPERO: (after a long pause) Ariel. Tell me what’s going on.  
ARIEL: Sir, I told these men about your generator, and—  
SCOTT: Captain! So you know about the forcefield too?  
KIRK: Yes. It’s good to see you, Scotty. And you too, Uhura. (to Prospero) I assume you’re Prospero.  
PROSPERO: Yes, I am. Why does everyone want to speak to me about my forcefield all of a sudden?!  
ARIEL: Well, uh, I was sort of hoping that you would deactivate it….  
SCOTT: We did too. Caliban claims it’s having a negative effect on the planet’s ecosystem.  
(Suddenly, Caliban and Stephano burst in—and stop dead in their tracks.)  
TRINCULO: Speak of the devil!  
PROSPERO: I would appreciate it if someone would start from the beginning, please.  
ALONSO: (stepping forward) Prospero? Is that really you?  
PROSPERO: Alonso! And… Gonzalo too! My good friend!  
(Prospero walks over and embraces Gonzalo.)  
UHURA: I sure hope you weren’t planning to kill your friends too.  
ALONSO: Kill us, Prospero?  
PROSPERO: Yes. I… well, I had an elaborate plan of revenge. It, er, may have involved some killing. But I regret that now. Please, tell me why you all seem so obsessed with the idea of deactivating my forcefield.  
ARIEL: Master, I suppose I should explain. You know that I’m an energy being. The forcefield has kept me in this human form, which I don’t particularly like.  
CALIBAN: And… it’s also very bad for the environment.  
ARIEL: We really mean you no harm, sir. (glances at Caliban) Well, most of us don’t. We just request that you let the planet go back to its original form.  
PROSPERO: Oh, Ariel. I wish I could. But the reality is that I have nowhere else to go.  
ALONSO: (takes a deep breath) After some consideration, I have decided to let you return to Polaris, your home planet. I believe that the environmental stability of this planet and the well-being of its inhabitants are more important than some petty crime you committed twelve years ago.  
GONZALO: Your highness… I don’t believe that what Prospero did was a crime after all.  
ALONSO: Is that so? Elaborate.  
GONZALO: Well… you exiled Prospero because you thought he was “tampering with dangerous technology”. But in fact, on Polaris, Prospero’s exile started a much-needed conversation about what technology was “dangerous”, and what technology was okay to experiment with. Eventually, some really fascinating and useful technological advances grew out of Prospero’s original ideas and designs!  
PROSPERO: Wow… that’s amazing!  
GONZALO: It really is!  
KIRK: (to Alonso) Your highness. I think Prospero’s story shows that curiosity can go a long way. Do you concur?  
ALONSO: Yes, I do. (to Prospero) Prospero, it appears we have wronged you. I personally apologize.  
PROSPERO: And I apologize for beaming you all down to this planet.  
(Miranda and Ferdinand run in.)  
MIRANDA: Did we miss anything, dad? (freezes, looks around at everyone) Oh my gosh. More humans. You’re all so beautiful!!  
FERDINAND: (notices Alonso) Father!  
ALONSO: Ferdinand!  
(The two embrace.)  
ALONSO: (cont, gestures to Miranda) Who is this?  
FERDINAND: This is my girlfriend, Miranda!  
MIRANDA: Hi! I’ve heard a lot about you!  
(As the three of them catch up, Prospero turns a stern gaze onto Caliban. Stephano seems to have passed out—from all the ale, probably—and Trinculo is sitting next to him, looking sad. Ariel floats over next to Prospero.)  
PROSPERO: (to Caliban, in a slightly amused voice) Were you trying to kill me, slave?  
CALIBAN: (not meeting Prospero’s eyes) Yes, master.  
PROSPERO: Because the forcefield is messing up the planet’s ecosystem.  
CALIBAN: …That’s right.  
PROSPERO: Well then, you’ll be glad to hear that I’m leaving very soon.  
CALIBAN: (looks up) Really?!  
PROSPERO: Yes. I thought you’d be happy about that.  
CALIBAN: I am! But… why are you treating me so nicely now? You were pretty mean before.  
PROSPERO: I suppose I was, but I’ve had a change of heart. I still don’t particularly like you, Caliban. But let’s agree to disagree. Once the forcefield is down, you’ll be free, and so will this planet. (to Ariel) And so will you, Ariel.  
ARIEL: (smiles) Thank you, master. Or, should I say—Prospero.  
PROSPERO: I’ll miss you, Ariel.  
ARIEL: As will I.  
(Prospero extends his arm, in perhaps an effort to pat Ariel on the shoulder, but his hand goes through them. He laughs to himself. Meanwhile, Stephano wakes up with a jolt.)  
STEPHANO: What?! Where am I? (notices Trinculo) Trinculo! I had the strangest dream—  
(Trinculo slaps him across the face.)  
TRINCULO: Well? Are you going to apologize?  
STEPHANO: What the—? That hurt! What did I do?!  
TRINCULO: (moodily) You were really mean to me! And then you went off with that fish-monster Caliban to go kill everyone!  
STEPHANO: I did? Well… okay, then, I suppose I’m sorry… but I don’t remember any of that!  
TRINCULO: (skeptically) Really?  
STEPHANO: Really! I’m sorry!  
TRINCULO: Okay then. I’m sorry I slapped you.  
STEPHANO: Haha! Eh, it’s fine, buddy. Hey… I’m really hungry… I don’t suppose we could go get some food anywhere?  
(As the two of them get up, Kirk turns to Prospero.)  
KIRK: No hard feelings, eh?  
PROSPERO: None at all.  
KIRK: So, how do you turn off this forcefield?  
PROSPERO: Come, I’ll show you.  
(He walks over to the machine Uhura was examining earlier.)  
PROSPERO: (cont.) I just have to program it so that it beams us all up the moment the forcefield collapses. Shouldn’t be too hard—I was working on something similar for my previous escape plan.  
(He types some stuff into the machine.)  
KIRK: Is everyone ready?  
ALONSO: I believe so.  
PROSPERO: Goodbye, Ariel, Caliban.  
ARIEL: (smiles sadly) Bye.  
(Prospero pulls the lever, and everyone except Ariel and Caliban are beamed up.)

[Enterprise Bridge]

SULU: (to McCoy) I contacted Starfleet. They say they’ll have some ships over here in—  
(Suddenly, Kirk, Spock, Scotty, Uhura, and Chekov are beamed onto the bridge.)  
KIRK: Sulu! How’s it going?  
SULU: (slightly dazed) Uh… Captain?  
MCCOY: Where were you?!  
KIRK: It’s a long story, Bones. I’ll make sure to put it in my captain’s log!

[Naples Bridge]

(Prospero, Miranda, Alonso, Antonio, Sebastian, Gonzalo, Ferdinand, Trinculo, and Stephano beam onto the bridge. The boatswain stares at all of them.)  
ALONSO: (to the boatswain) As you were.  
PROSPERO: Ah! You’ve remodeled!  
GONZALO: A while ago, actually.  
(The sensor beeps. Sebastian pushes the boatswain out of the way and looks at the screen.)  
SEBASTIAN: Your highness, I’m getting a strange energy reading—  
(Suddenly, in a burst of light, a glowing, ethereal creature appears on the bridge. It’s unmistakably Ariel.)  
PROSPERO: Ariel!!  
ARIEL: Hi. I… well, I couldn’t just let you go.  
PROSPERO: Are you happy now?  
ARIEL: Very happy. But… I have one request.  
PROSPERO: Anything.  
ARIEL: Will you come to visit the planet once in awhile? Just to talk, and see how things are going down here?  
PROSPERO: Certainly!  
GONZALO: We’d have to be wearing spacesuits, of course—but we’d be glad to!  
ARIEL: Thanks! Well… see you.  
(They vanish.)  
BOATSWAIN: The Enterprise is hailing us, your highness.  
ALONSO: On screen.  
(Kirk and Spock appear on the screen.)  
KIRK: Well! That was quite an adventure.  
ALONSO: Indeed!  
KIRK: And you’re sure you don’t need any more assistance?  
PROSPERO: Quite sure, thank you.  
KIRK: All right. See you!  
SPOCK: (holds up his hand) Live long and prosper, Prospero.  
(Prospero smiles, and turns off the screen.)


End file.
